


Mistletoe

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: mystic messenger stories [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental kisses under the conventionally-placed mistletoe, Day One - Part One, Day One of Christmas Series, Even Reader ships it...to a degree...as long as Jumin is still their's, F/M, Luciel is to blame, M/M, Mistletoe, Zen plus Jumin equals a Happy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: When things go crazy, blame Luciel. That's what you've been taught since the moment you met him.Though this? You kind of wish you thought of it yourself.*In which you ship your boyfriend and your friend together... huh.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of the Christmas Series 2017 - Mistletoe
> 
> This is only part one though (as you may have seen in it tags) because I'm writing another with the same theme, just for a raffle thingie over on DeviantArt. This one will be The Evil Within-based, however.

   Loud thumping seemed to echo throughout the room, causing the floors to feel as if they were vibrating. Looking over at the windows, you were sure you’d seen them vibrate as well. Were they going to break? Shatter over everyone and cover them all with little pieces of glass? Maybe it’d become a danger and cause everyone to have to go home, leave the party and just forget it ever happened.

 Was it bad how much you wanted that? Of course, you didn’t want anybody to get hurt but… well, if it caused the party to end, maybe a few scrapes wouldn’t hurt. . .

 Wow, you’ve turned violent.

   Looking down at the drink in your hand, you decided it was to blame. It was to blame for everything that led up to this exact moment; the office deciding a party just  _had_  to be done, the office then deciding  _you_  were the one that just  _had_  to do it, the loud music everyone was insistent on being played, the food that was  _such_  a pain in the arse to get, the people who just  _couldn’t decide whether they wanted to come or no_ _t_ , and most of all, that bloody sugar incident you were still trying to forget about.

 Everything would be blamed on this stupid drink in this stupid plastic cup, while you stand in this stupid living room of yours, surrounded by slightly-more stupid people.

   You glared and brought it up to your lips. Still, the stupid drink tasted good, leaving a slight burn as it slid down your throat. It was nice, just enough of a burn to focus on it and ignore the loudness around you, if only for a minute.

   Gulping it down, you winced slightly at the burn before twirling your cup, watching as the dark liquid twirled slowly, splashing up the sides. You were mesmerized by the liquid for a whole thirty seconds when the sound of shouting could be hard in a room further away. It wasn’t anything new; there were games going on as well as the music, which involved quite a bit of shouting when the drinks started arriving.

   You ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the drink- only for the shouting to get louder and louder until before you knew it, it was right by the doorway. You peeked around the corner to see a silver-haired young man shouting at another black-haired young man. Zen seemed quite annoyed at the other while Jumin - your dear  _beloved_  boyfriend - had his usual nonchalant look on his face.

   Rolling your eyes, you moved back to lean on the wall. The sight wasn’t anything new, those two fought like cats and dogs - or a married couple, depending on how you saw it. If one simply started a conversation, you can bet the other will somehow manage to butt in, only to insult the other. Then the arguments would start.

   They were funny at first because, as stated before, you thought of them as a simple cat and dog fight; they’d fight but eventually would get over it - and then it carried on, the two becoming more and more argumentative until it became less funny and more annoying.

   The only good thing that came out about it was the immunity you gained from it, which helped quite a bit when you lived with one of the two people arguing. Now, you knew how to tune it all out while also knowing how to tune only those two out and when to tune back in. You believed it to be quite a good ability, in many instances.

   Like now. You were currently ignoring them, the only one to ignore them actually. Everyone else had quietened to the point where it was as if they’d been frozen. Were they even breathing? You squinted your eyes at a few and saw that yes, they were...sort of. They were trying not to though, it seemed - probably thought that if they didn’t breath, were the two to come into the room, they wouldn’t get involved.

   Oh, sweet naivety. What it was like before you yourself found out. They’d dragged you in if it helped them, don’t you worry.

   Rolling your eyes, you decided they just weren’t worth it (Jumin would probably tell you all about it to you when you two got home anyway) and leant back, eyes slipping closed- only for them to roughly snap open when the voices were suddenly shouting in your ear. You quickly looked over at them, glaring at them despite the two being so focused on one another.

_Oh, for god’s sake, really?!_

  They were now really close to one another, and for a split crazy moment, you thought they’d kiss - or punch one another. You weren’t quite sure; one of those two, and honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised by either result. As much as Jumin loved you (and he  _loved_  you, there was no doubt about  _that_ ), even you could feel the sexual tension between the two (no matter how much they denied it).

   What were they even shouting about now anyway? What had gone wrong? Or right for one and wrong for the other? You weren’t sure what could’ve been the problem; any accidents that may have happened had happened at the very beginning, which meant the party so far had been alright.

    _Maybe they’re just fighting for the sake of it?_ _You thought, half-heartedly. Wouldn’t be the first time._

   Suddenly, there was a glint in the corner of your eye, and you looked over towards the direction of it - where you promptly paused upon finding the source of it. Your eyes widened, and had you been looking around, you would’ve realised you weren’t the only one who’d seen it.

   A mistletoe. An innocuous mistletoe of green leaves and red holly with a little bell tied to the rope of it. It was hanging just high enough that neither of them would’ve noticed (you were sure this was all thanks to a certain red-haired ex-hacker), otherwise you would’ve been sure one of them would’ve torn it down if only to throw it at the other. Anything they can get their hands on would be used a weapon; you’ve seen it.

   Looking back down, you wondered for a moment whether you should warn them, but then thought the reaction would be too funny to pass; and so, when Saeyoung  _did_  appear long enough to push Jumin forward, you did nothing but watch, a slight smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

   You watched as Saeyoung ran off just as the black-haired man lost his balance and tipped forward, crashing down onto the silver-haired man who’d instinctively grabbed hold of him. This managed to cause them to, somehow, despite their slight height difference, collide their lips together.

 And then all was silent.

   Nobody dared move, let alone breath. Nobody moved to help, and really, nobody knew what to do  _to_  help. So they just continued to watch, and Jumin and Zen continued to kiss, both of their eyes widening as their limbs froze.  
  
   This lasted exactly five more seconds before suddenly, Zen pushed the other off of him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto his butt. Zen stared down with such a look of... _perplexity_ , you couldn’t help but laugh; he looked as if he’d just been told he’d grown another head.

 This caused two things to happen then.

   Those surrounding the area rolled their eyes and carried on with their original tasks, Zen shaking his head and merging with them.

   Jumin looked over like the devil had appeared before him, staring at you with wide eyes. You rolled your eyes at him and chuckled as you walked over to him, crossing your arms over your chest and jutting a hip out.

   “You having fun?” You asked, a smile pulling the corner of your lips up. You made sure to let him know you weren’t annoyed though. He groaned quietly, in that sophisticated way that only he could do while still sprawled out on the ground.

   “Come on,” You chided softly, releasing your arms to reach a hand to him. “Let’s go home.”

   Jumin took your hand as nonchalantly as possible despite obviously wanting to get up and just run. You tugged him up and held onto him as he wobbled. Once he had straightened, you released him and watched as he brushed down his suit, still incredibly impeccable despite the disgruntled look he was trying to hide.

   “Ready?” You asked, and he nodded once, his face blank despite the reddening cheeks. You chuckled, rolling your eyes, and grabbed his hand. Leaning up, you pecked him on the lips before tugging him away.

   “What was that for?” He asked, confused. You silently pointed above you two to where the mistletoe was still hanging.

   “Didn’t you want a kiss from me then?” You joked, trying to keep a serious tone, sprinkled with just a little bit of fake hurt. The smile threatening to break out refused to keep that image up, though. He chuckled and leaned down, giving back that kiss, though this one was deeper and far more passionate.

   You shifted to wrap your arms around his waist as he tugged you into his chest. Finally pulling away, he gazed down at you with such love as he said, “Your kisses are the only ones I ever want.” You blushed, you couldn’t help it but still, despite the love that bloomed in your heart, you rolled your eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest, pulling away from him to grasp his hand once more.

   “Come on. If we get home sooner, you may get more than just a kiss.” You promised, winking at him. Jumin wasted no time in taking you home and receiving that ‘promise’.

   If you’d known a kiss from his mortal enemy was all it took to go home, you would’ve shoved them together yourself.


End file.
